


Two Women In A Winnebago In Houston

by katemonkey



Category: The Losers, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always a girl, Character of Color, F/F, Femslash, Genderswap, Kink Meme, community:thelosers_kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen properly thanks Cougar, like all good girls should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Women In A Winnebago In Houston

For being one of the least physically dangerous missions in a very long time, it had still been a total panties-wetting terrifying experience for Jensen. Thank Christ Cougar was there to watch her back.

And thank Christ no one else had heard her tell the rent-a-cops "I can kill you with my brain." There was a **big** difference between being the team's resident computer nerd girl and being the team's resident _Firefly_-quoting dweeb. It's okay that Cougs heard it — she's heard (and seen) a lot worse, from the all-night _Supernatural_ marathons to the _Doctor Who_ flamewars to constantly humming the Keyboard Cat theme.

Jensen closed the door of the Winnebago Cougar had claimed as their bunk while they were in Houston, and kicked off the ridiculous pumps she had to wear on the mission, aiming them vaguely towards the tiny couch that, with an equally tiny table, made up their dinette set. She sighed tiredly as she set her laptop on the small lumpy bed, opening it up again. She typed in a few commands with one hand while the other was unbuttoning her blouse.

The door opened and Cougar stepped in. She nodded to Jensen and carefully set her rifle on the dinette table, narrowly avoiding the shoes that were left precariously in the walkway. Cougar picked up one shoe and looked pointedly at Jensen.

Jensen sighed as she took off her blouse. "I know, I know. Shoes out of the way. But you didn't have to run across a whole bunch of cube farms in them today, did you?" She stood up, unzipping her skirt. "Seriously, the next time Clay wants some intel, he can wear the damn business suit. It was bad enough wearing it in that office, but then to try and crack Goliath's passcodes with everyone around me, in this weather..." She slid out of her skirt, leaving her in her underwear and bra, a matching set in black with pink skulls and crossbones. "He's lucky I kept all my clothes on, y'know."

Cougar smiled and set the shoe on the couch before picking up the second one. She lined the shoes up properly on the couch, toes facing outward, then looked back at Jensen.

Jensen laughed and shook her head, her bob-length blond hair flying around her face like a halo. "Okay, you win. For now." She stretched upwards, straightening her back and groaning. "So I have 16 hours to track down where all the money's going, which means I'm gonna be spending most of my time in this piece of shit RV. But, hey, as long as I don't go outside and bother Clay, Roque or Pooch, I don't have to wear clothes. Pile of win all around, right?" She fell back against the bed, sighing. "Yes, Jay, you actually bothered to get your legs waxed for this..."

Cougar smiled and slipped her cowboy hat onto the table with the rifle. She pulled her t-shirt over her head, stretching out her arms as she did so, then quickly pulled off her boots and jeans. She put her hat back on before walking over to the bed, sitting on the bed next to Jensen. "Help me out?" she asked, turning her back towards the other woman.

Jensen sat up slightly, reaching out to release the velcro straps across Cougar's back. She slid the breast binder down Cougar's shoulders, tracing her fingers over the deep strap marks on her back. "Y'know," Jensen said quietly, as she tried to smooth the marks out. "I didn't properly thank you for saving my ass earlier today."

Cougar shrugged as she set the binder aside, leaving her in just a pair of boy-cut panties and her ever-present cowboy hat. "You thanked me," she said quietly.

"Yeah, from two office buildings away." Jensen started rubbing small circles into Cougar's back, pressing into the tense muscles. "That's not thanking you." She leaned in and placed a tender kiss against Cougar's shoulder. "Not **properly** anyway."

Cougar tilted her head back, groaning softly. "Your work..." she murmured, even as she leaned back into Jensen's hands.

Jensen pulled away for a few seconds to quickly type a few more commands on her laptop. A screen popped up, she punched the "Enter" key, and the laptop's fan whirred happily as it began to work. "I've set Trinity to trace all the incoming and outgoing transactions and which accounts they go to." Her hands returned to Cougar's back. "Trin should pick up...99% of the transactions...or thereabouts. And then it's just a matter of me coming back to her in...oh...six hours, and making sure everything's running according to plan."

Cougar looked back at her, eyebrows raised.

"Or something like that," Jensen slowly began to pull her lover down onto the bed. "Come on, Cougs. You, me, a few hours to kill, a lumpy mattress...you know it's the most romantic thing we've had in forever..." She moved closer to Cougar, pressing her body up against hers. "Let's give Clay and Aisha a run for their money in the noise department."

Cougar laughed at that, a slow filthy chuckle that always hit Jensen right in the gut. She turned to face Jensen, and wrapped her arms around her, burying her face against the other woman's collarbone, inhaling her scent deeply even as her fingers deftly unhooked her bra.

Jensen wriggled in her arms, sliding the bra down her shoulders, before pulling away far enough to slip the bra off altogether. She grabbed it with one hand and chucked it across the small Winnebago, where it landed on the dashboard, dangling attractively over the steering wheel. Cougar looked at the bra, chuckled again, then looked back at Jensen.

Jensen blinked innocently behind her glasses. "What?" she asked, trying to hold back her giggles. "Now they know to knock before coming in, don't they?"

Cougar silenced her giggles with a kiss, a long, firm but innately tender kiss, the kiss of a woman who used actions instead of words to show her emotions. Jensen moaned happily against the kiss, sliding her hands along Cougar's back before slipping into her panties and cupping her ass to pull her even closer. Cougar's hands moved over her breasts, holding them tenderly, and she slid one long leg between Jensen's smooth legs, rubbing her thigh against Jensen.

Jensen broke the kiss to breathe, gasping against Cougar's ear. "Oh..." she whispered. She moved one of her hands from Cougar's heated skin and scrabbled around the bed, reaching for her laptop. She moaned again as Cougar's fingers began to tease her nipples, and quickly typed a few more commands before setting the laptop on the window ledge along with her glasses, barely managing to pull the small curtain over the window to stop anyone accidentally looking in. "God, Cougar, your **hands**..." She rubbed against Cougar's thigh, rolling her hips, and moved her hands to Cougar's breasts. "I wanna show you how good that feels..."

She cupped Cougar's breasts in her hands, stroking her thumbs over the nipples, making them harden. She looked up into her lover's eyes, and smiled when she saw the lust there. "Feel good?" she whispered in Cougar's ear, leaving light kisses against her temple.

Cougar murmured her agreement, just before moving one hand down to between Jensen's legs, pressing and stroking against her now-damp panties.

"Oh!" Jensen moaned. "Oh, Cougs..." She closed her eyes and tipped her head back, hips rocking with the movement for a few seconds. She took a deep breath, then opened her eyes again, smiling mischievously at her lover. "I can play that game too," she said, just before rolling over and pinning Cougar to the bed.

Cougar's laugh curled into a low moan as Jensen began to lick her way down her body, tonguing and sucking her nipples while her hands held Cougar down by her shoulders and her legs slid in between to drive Cougar's apart. "Oh God," Jensen moaned against her breasts. "I think about these all day...bound up so tight..." She ran her mouth over them again. "I just want to...undo all the straps...and spend all day with my face between them..."

Cougar moaned again, pulling Jensen up for another long kiss, holding her face tenderly between her hands. Jensen's hands never left Cougar's body, and were already pulling down Cougar's panties. "Lift your hips," Jensen whispered, tugging Cougar's panties down with one hand as she propped herself over Cougar's body with the other. Cougar tilted her hips upwards, and Jensen slipped them down past Cougar's knees, letting Cougar kick them off with a single move. The grin on Jensen's face was positively devilish as she kissed her way down Cougar's body, and Cougar settled on the bed, putting her hands behind her head and spreading her legs just a bit further to let Jensen kneel between them.

Jensen flattened her tongue against the burning heart tattoo on Cougar's left breast, tasting the unique blend of salt and sweetness that made Cougar so delicious. She rested, briefly, on Cougar's stomach, letting her breasts press against Cougar's hipbones, and sucked the space between her breasts, leaving a mark. Cougar sighed happily and arched her back, urging Jensen on.

"All right, all right..." Jensen murmured, her mouth trailing down Cougar's stomach. "God, you taste so good — just want to lick you all over..." Jensen's tongue ran a stripe down Cougar's stomach, feeling Cougar's muscles contract under the sensation. She slid her body further down, moving more into a kneeling position beside the tiny bed, her body framed by Cougar's legs. She mouthed one of Cougar's hipbones, tongue sliding against the ridge, before delicately kissing her way downwards.

She stopped to look up at Cougar, smiling widely as she knelt between Cougar's legs. Cougar lifted her head slightly, looking at Jensen with a smirk, then spread her legs wider. Jensen raised her eyebrows, and Cougar's smirk grew wider, gesturing with a slight tilt of her head. _Well?_ her smile said. _Get on with it._

Jensen laughed. "You're lucky I love this so goddamned much," she said, just before spreading Cougar open and diving in with her tongue. Cougar's legs instinctively tightened around Jensen's head for a few seconds, only to be replaced by Cougar's hands, running through Jensen's hair and pulling her closer in. Jensen licked broad strokes upwards, tasting Cougar's juices before flicking her tongue over Cougar's clit. Cougar moaned, and tightened her hands on Jensen's hair. Jensen murmured against Cougar's body, shifting slightly so that she could slide her fingers into Cougar as she moved her tongue up to tease her clit.

Cougar moaned loudly, pulling Jensen away from her. "Jay...cariño...let me taste you..."

Jensen stood up, resting her hands on her hips, and looked at Cougar lustfully. "God, you're so fucking gorgeous," she whispered, slipping down her panties. After kicking them off, she stood again, looking over her lover. "Just so goddamn hot...I mean, look at you..."

Cougar looked over Jensen, and her mouth opened in surprise. "Jay...you..." She gestured towards Jensen's hips.

Jensen looked down at her recently waxed labia. "Oh...yeah..." She smiled and held up her hands. "Surprise!"

Cougar shook her head in amazement. "When...?"

"Oh, it was 'get one wax, get another free' when I went and got my legs done, and I figured..." Jensen shrugged, causing her breasts to shake, momentarily distracting Cougar from the delicate exposed skin between Jensen's legs. "It's weird, but good-weird." She absent-mindedly scratched her stomach, then slipped her hand down to stroke her folds. "A lot more sensation, which is definitely nice..." Her eyes glazed over for a few seconds, then she shook her head and put her hands back on her hips. "So...what do you think?"

Cougar growled as she sat up, reaching out for Jensen, who shrieked with laughter as she was pulled down on top of her lover. Cougar silenced her laughs with fierce kisses, her hands sliding over Jensen's body. Jensen moaned and rolled over onto the bed, pulling Cougar on top of her. "Mmm..." she said between kisses. "I guess you like it..."

Cougar laughed against Jensen's skin. "Let me show you..." she murmured, sliding down Jensen's body.

Jensen squealed as Cougar's tongue licked up her thighs, the cowboy hat resting on the tops of her thighs, and then moaned as Cougar began to lick her. Cougar's precise fingers slid into her, and began a steady, even, perfect rhythm, the kind of rhythm that drove Jensen insane.

"Oh God, Cougs, that's so fucking sweet..." Jensen moaned, reaching for her breasts as Cougar relentlessly fucked her. "Yeah, right there...God, yes." She lifted her head slightly, and moaned. "Oh, baby, just keep it up, keep doing that..." Jensen tensed, arching her back, thrusting her hips against Cougar's face. "Oh **fuck**!" she shouted as she came, eyes squeezed tight, body convulsing, hands clutching her breasts. "Fuck! God! Cougar!"

She collapsed against the bed, still shuddering. Cougar gently removed her fingers, and climbed onto the bed next to Jensen. Jensen reached for her, kissing her sloppily, then moved her hands down between Cougar's legs. "C'mon, baby..." she whispered into Cougar's ear as she began to rub Cougar's clit. "Come for me..."

Cougar groaned and shuddered, pulling Jensen in for another sloppy kiss as she bucked through her orgasm. They slowly kissed for a few minutes, stroking each other's bodies. "Thank you," Cougar said, reaching up to stroke Jensen's face.

"No, thank you..." Jensen replied. "Like I said, I didn't get to properly thank you for today...so consider yourself thanked."

Cougar chuckled again and pulled her lover closer. "You're welcome."

 

_Later_

The pounding on the door woke them up. "Jensen!" Clay yelled from outside. "You got anything yet?"

Jensen groaned and sat up, reaching for her glasses. "Hang on!" she shouted as she slipped her panties back on and stumbled for the door. She grabbed her bra from the steering wheel with one hand as she opened the door with the other. "Trin's working on the searches now," she said as she fastened up her bra. "Figure another hour to finish them, then I'll go through what she missed when we hit L.A."

Clay nodded. "Good. Keep me informed." He turned, then stopped. "And Jensen?"

"Yeah?"

"Quit hacking in your undies."


End file.
